1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image processing technology for rendering a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image in a 3D display apparatus may include a glasses type scheme requiring 3D glasses to view a stereoscopic image or a glassless type scheme of realizing a stereoscopic image. In the glasses type scheme, filtering of a desired image may be performed using polarized light division, time division, wavelength division for differentiating a wavelength of a primary color from the other wavelengths, and the like. In the glassless type scheme, each image may be displayed to be seen from a predetermined and/or desired viewpoint through a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, and the like. In the glassless type scheme, rays output in different directions from points in a predetermined and/or desired space may be represented through a display without a change. Available images may be acquired at different locations and different angles, and an image suitable for a current viewpoint may be rendered using the acquired images. Typically, to generate a plurality of images to be displayed in the scheme of representing a light field, N intermediate images may be generated based on at least two input images, and 3D image information to be output from pixels of a 3D display apparatus may be determined based on the generated N intermediate images.